Just Like a Star
by stainedglasshorse
Summary: Songfic based on the tune by the same name by Corinne Bailey Rae. B/B


Little random songfic. No idea where this came from or why but I just had to write it…..so I did. Not even sure how I feel about it yet, hmm. What do you guys think?

Song: Just Like a Star -- Corinne Bailey Rae

I own nothing- Bones is property of Fox and all that jazz. Please don't sue me.

* * *

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Oh... I do love you,_

Three years ago her life was simple. Rearrange bones during the day, occasionally a date followed by sex (but never attachment of any kind) repeated day after day, week after week. She said it suited her and for the most part, everyone believed her.

It was three years later however and she was not the same person. Not by a long shot and that was all his fault. She still spent her days putting bones together but now had the added intrigue of field work and interaction. Her nights didn't even resemble the evenings of her past, they now were filled with nights out with friends and social outings she never would have taken previously. It was all because of him.

Potential romantic interests were instantly sized up to her permanent side-kick and protector and none even came close. She was wondering when she would find someone who would meet the grade when she realized he was standing right in front of her. Nobody could ever measure up against him, not in her eyes. He was her everything and then some…and she loved him. Loved his crazy socks, silly ties and passion for justice. Loved his smile, how he looked after her no matter what happened and believe it or not, his alpha-male tendencies. She allowed herself to slip into a dream of the word partners meaning something entirely different.

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind,_

Some argument was normal in any relationship- friends, lovers, even enemies. But their arguments were constant and even noticeable to outsiders. They argued over everything from carrying a gun (she still hadn't gotten over that) to who should drive to the importance of gut feelings in an investigation. They argued more than they talked some days and it concerned those around them. Could such a hostile relationship ever be right for either person?

Nobody bothered commenting anymore however because it was them. They functioned differently and if they needed to argue to deal with their lives and jobs…well it could be a lot worse. And they needed it to function. They were both intelligent and arguing was their form of conversing, it seemed. They both knew this but whenever anyone commented on the bizarre behavior she would spout anthropological studies and articles that reinforced the need for intellectual stimulation, he would roll his eyes…and another argument would begin.

_You've got this look i can't describe,_

_You make me feel like I'm alive,_

_When everything else is a fade,_

_Without a doubt you're on my side,_

_Heaven has been away too long,_

_Can't find the words to write this song,_

_Oh,_

_Your love,_

She had been through a lot in the last few years…more than she really cared to remember. Her estranged brother and father appeared, disappeared…several times. She had been shot at, kidnapped and stalked. She was a strong woman, a strong person but there is a breaking point for every person- no matter how strong.

She never had to worry though because she knew he was there for her. He followed her and stayed with her when she insisted she was fine. He looked out for her, he kept her grounded and brought her back to humanity. He knew her better than anyone else in the world and she always on some level knew that he was the one for her. Although she had thought simply as a close friend, she recently re-evaluated and was pondering the knowledge that he returned the love. Angela had been insisting that he did for weeks and with a surge of confidence she did a mental risk evaluation on acting out those feelings.

_I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_I wonder why it is,_

_I won't let my guard down,_

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind,_

Each argument brought down a wall. His piercing eyes broke the brick and mortar surrounding her heart, her soul. Each debate led the other closer to the inner secrets of the other in their own unique way. She was never sure exactly how it happened but it always did. Each argument left them one step closer to total disclosure and she realized, closer to acknowledging their feelings for each other.

_I have come to understand,_

_The way it is,_

_It's not a secret anymore,_

_'cause we've been through that before,_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one,_

_I've been confused and in the dark,_

_Now I understand,_

Angela had told her more times than she cared to think of…told her to go for it, jump him…she had even spied on one of Booth's girlfriends to see what her friend's chances were. She would never forget that awkward moment when Booth walked onto the platform as they discussed Tessa. She was scared they would be exposed but she was jealous too. When she saw him stride up the stairs to her, he made her feel like she was the only one. And she hated the fact that she knew she wasn't. She knew he had a hot, blonde lawyer waiting in his bed at night while she had only a down comforter and her latest anthropology journal. She wanted to be his only one and had a sneaking suspicion he might want her to be.

Lately everyone had been picking up the vibes, she had gotten used to getting 'death glares' Angela dubbed them, from women and knew that they no longer acted simply like partners. She wasn't even sure how oblivious she and Booth were…it seemed more and more like they were putting on a good front.

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and reminiscing. Screw consequences and screw social norms. They were Booth and Brennan. FBI and Bones. She found his hunched form at the bar- no doubt drinking his problems away in another round of shots. He had shown her there was more than one way to deal with life and she wanted to return the favor.

Closing the distance between them was easier said than done as she pushed her way through the mass of drunken partiers. Finally reaching his side she sat touched his shoulder and whispered his name. When he turned she could see the darkness his eyes held, replacing the normal shimmer she knew so well.

Trusting her instincts she reached for him, touching his face. She looked into his eyes and knew. Knew it was right as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his, soft at first lingering slightly to accommodate his shock. Just as she was about to pull away she felt his hands tangle in her hair and his mouth return the kiss with his own, passionate assault. She allowed herself a slight moan as she opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. She could taste the mix of alcohol and his own unique taste as he invaded her mouth. When they finally broke for air, each looked to the other for any sign of anything- each finding only lust and longing.

"I think it may be true" she whispered softly as she leaned her forehead against his.

With a confused smile he looked at her, asking the question without words. She closed her eyes and breathed "It's true that I love you" She wrapped her arms around him and felt him return the gesture before kissing her once more, just as deeply and passionately as before but this time including the depth of his love.

He pulled away to whisper in her ear "How about we make this more private?" Then placed his hand at the usual spot on the small of her back as they left the bar and went to his SUV.

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Oh... I do love you_


End file.
